Antichrist Superstar
Antichrist Superstar – en español "Anticristo Superestrella" –, es el segundo álbum de estudio. Lanzado el 8 de Octubre de 1996 en los Estados Unidos, de la mano de Nothing e Interscope Records. El éxito comercial del disco impulsó la banda a la fama y consagró a su lider como un ícono del rock. La posición anti-cristiana de la banda, así como la naturaleza transgresora y polémica de su música y su apariencia, dieron lugar a numerosas protestas de grupos religiosos y civiles, como por ejemplo la American Family Association. Es una ópera rock y la primer entrega de un tríptico que incluye Mechanical Animals (1998) y Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death) ''(2000). Luego de que este último fuese lanzado, Manson reveló que el arco argumental de la trilogía estaba invertido cronológicamente: la historia comienza en ''Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death), continua en Mechanical Animals ''y concluye en ''Antichrist Superstar. El álbum fue grabado en Nothing Studios en Nueva Orleáns y producido por Marilyn Manson y Trent Reznor (líder de Nine Inch Nails). Hasta la fecha, el álbum ha vendido 7 millones de copias en todo el mundo y 1,9 millones sólo en Estados Unidos. Consta de 4 sencillos: «The Beautiful People», «Tourniquet », «Antichrist Superstar » y «Man That You Fear ». Antecedentes thumb|125px|Presentación en los VMA 97'.Tras el éxito comercial del EP Smells Like Children (1995), el vocalista de la banda Nine Inch Nails, Trent Reznor tomó el control creativo del álbum, confirmando que ejercería como productor del mismo. La banda viajó a Nueva Orleans, Estados Unidos, a grabar el álbum, producción musical que llevaría el nombre de Antichrist Superstar, en una clara referencia a la obra teatral Jesus Christ Superstar. Según Marilyn Manson, las influencias para el álbum van desde la filosofía de Friedrich Nietzsche a los "narcóticos, la Kabbalah, la numerología y la tecnología de computadoras". A inicios de septiembre de 1996, Manson confirmó que el primer sencillo del álbum sería «The Beautiful People» y este se estrenaría el día 22 del mismo mes. Promoción thumb|left|96px|Figura de acción coleccionable.La promoción de Antichrist Superstar se dio mediante la gira Dead To The World Tour, que produjo un VHS del mismo nombre. El álbum también fue promovido durante la ceremonia de premios MTV Video Music Awards en su edición de 1997, donde la banda interpretó el sencillo «The Beautiful People», dicha presentación fue criticada por los medios, ya que Marilyn Manson apareció con prendas de encaje, mostrando su cuerpo semi desnudo. Antichrist Superstar fue distribuido también con una figura de acción, el cual tiene accesorios que aluden al vídeo de la canción «The Beautiful People». En total el álbum se produjo cuatro sencillos, de los cuales «The Beautiful People» logró la cantidad 1.000.000 de copias vendidas en Estados Unidos y 500.000 en Australia, «Tourniquet » alcanzó los Top 30 en varios países, «Antichrist Superstar » sólo fue distribuido en CD para las emisoras de radio y el cuarto «Man That You Fear» no logró ningún posicionamiento importante. Por otro lado, se lanzó un vídeo de la pista «Cryptorchid », a pesar de no haber sido lanzada como sencillo. 'Remix & Repent' Remix & Repent (1997) es una extensión del álbum, la cual contiene distintas versiones alternativas de las pistas de Antichrist Superstar al igual que interpretaciones en directo. Este es el segundo EP lanzado por la banda y a pesar de su corta duración tuvo un aceptable desempeño comercial. Sencillos 220px-TheBeautifulPeople.jpg|link=The Beautiful People 220px-Mmtourniquet.JPG|link=Tourniquet Acss.jpg|link=Antichrist Superstar (canción) 220px-ManThatYouFear.jpg|link=Man That You Fear Listado de canciones Ciclo I: The Heirophant #Irresponsible Hate Anthem #The Beautiful People #Dried Up, Tied and Dead to the World #Tourniquet Ciclo II: '' Inauguration of the Worm'' #Little Horn #Cryptorchid #Deformography #Wormboy #Mister Superstar #Angel with the Scabbed Wings #Kinderfeld Ciclo III: Disintegrator Rising #Little Horn #Cryptorchid #Antichrist Superstar #1996 #Minute of Decay #The Reflecting God #Man That You Fear .- Desde la ultima pista de la sección Disintegrator Rising comienzan pistas sin sonido con una duración de 4 segundos aproximadamente después de llegar a la pista número 98 comienza el llamado Pista Fantasma ''o ''Hidden Track. Categoría:Antichrist Superstar Era Categoría:Álbumes de estudio